Hielo en la oficina
by Bloss Frost
Summary: El un magnate millonario, ella una chica común y corriente ¿Quien diría que el destino los uniría de esa manera? Sin embargo ambos esconden un oscuro secreto que pudiera separarlos. es un crossover de Frozen y el origen de los guardianes, pero también pueden aparecer personajes de distintas peliculas.
1. Chapter 1 el rico y la loca

**Hielo En La Oficina**

**Capitulo 1: El Rico y la Loca**

_**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo Crossover, el primero es Nieve Fantasma por si gustan pasar a leerlo. Este es tipo de la comedia romántica, muy al estilo la película Amor a Segunda Vista**. **Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni El Origen de los Guardianes, ni Frozen, Ni Tinker Bell, ni ninguna película de los personajes que aquí aparecen.**_

* * *

-No…Si…No… ¡¿Qué?!...Esta bien… Si, voy para allá- colgó el teléfono, un tanto molesto

¿Por qué un magnate millonario como el no podía disfrutar de un café late tranquilamente sin que nadie tuviera que llamarlo para decirle que un millón de locos hippies impiden el alza de un edifico de su propiedad? Seguramente porque la vida no es justa.

Ella miraba el Bosque con decepción. ¿Qué diría su hermano al ver eso? El Bosque Nevado era algo mas que un capricho para el, si no fuera por su tío seguramente no dejaría que nadie mas lo tocara, le dio la espalda al Bosque, justo a tiempo para ver como llegaba el moustang plateado con el que tanto había soñado. Sonrió para si al ver a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules bajar del auto

-Al fin llegas, por un momento pensé que dejarías que ellos se quedaran con el bosque-

-Periwinkle, no estoy de humor para bromas, dime por favor que no es lo que pienso- dijo el con ambas manos haciéndose un masaje en las sienes. Peri sonrió y señalo al bosque donde cientos de chicos marchaban alrededor cantando y abrazando a los arboles. Jack miro cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos, pero se paro en seco al ver a una bella chica de cabello tan rubio que parecía nieve y ojos tan azules como los de el, hubiera corrido a pedirle su numero si no es que su hermana lo detuvo

-La chica que te estas comiendo con los ojos, es la líder- Jack se quedo mas helado de lo normal al oír eso

-Dime que no es cierto-

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido?- Jack sonrió- No me respondas, el punto es que te digo la verdad, si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle- Mujeriego, rico y divertido. Tres palabras que describían perfectamente a Jack Frost, y no desperdiciaría una conquista teniéndola tan cerca. Jack camino hacia los jóvenes

-¿Quién de ustedes es el o la líder?- La chica dio un paso al frente y con voz firme dijo

-Yo lo soy, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es…-

-Jack Frost, multimillonario y dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Frost" y además sobrino del también multimillonario Pitch Black dueño de las empresas "Black"- ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablare así? La bella chica se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza

-Vaya, me sorprende que conozca tanto de mi y aun no se haya enamorado- la chica rodo los ojos- Dígame, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Elsa Frozen, y no yo no me enamoro de tipos tan arrogantes como usted, aunque aprenda de memoria su árbol genealógico- Jack se trago las palabras, no había conocido jamás a una chica con ese carácter.

-Trate de ser bueno, pero hora me obliga a llamar a la policía- la chica abrió los ojos enormemente, Jack sonrió, al fin comenzaba a tener lo que quería- A menos que...-

-¿A menos que?- dijo Elsa roja de la ira

-Este no es lugar para negociar-

-¿Y que espera? ¿Que vaya a su oficina para que pueda talar mi… digo el bosque sin ningún obstáculo? No lo creo-

-No tocare el Bosque… por ahora-

-Déjeme adivinar, esperara a mañana-

-Pero que arrogante eres, sin embargo- Jack respiro hondo- Señorita Frozen si se presenta mañana temprano en mi oficina, quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y su bosque quedaría vivo- Elsa lo pensó un momento había una trampa, eso era obvio, pero ¿Dónde estaba?- Pero si le parece mejor puedo llamar a la policía desde ya mismo

-No no, esta bien, mañana me presentare temprano en su oficina- Jack sonrió

- Trato hecho, Hasta mañana entonces Señorita- dijo Jack tendiéndole la mano, Elsa la estrecho también y sonrió

-Hasta mañana…Señor mecreomucho-dijo por lo bajo

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, nada-

Había sido un día bastante duro, lo único que quería era recostase en su sofá y ver un buen programa de televisión. El apartamento era enorme, pudiera vivir en una mansión pero su tío ya le había dicho antes que a menos que se casara y tuviera una familia no podría usarla.

Familia, Jack no podía pensar en eso sin que le dieran escalofríos, es decir, seria lindo tener hijos pero ¿Una esposa? Todas son una bola de gruñonas que no saben divertirse. Se acerco a su ventana con vista panorámica y observo la ciudad, a lo lejos podía observarse el Bosque Nevado y sonrió, el bosque lo era todo para el, pero el tenerlo ahí significaría…

-Que en cualquier momento puedes ser descubierto- Jack palideció al verlo, un hombre alto y sombrío con los ojos hundidos en ojeras y una sonrisa macabra

-¿Quién te dejo entrar?-

-Soy multimillonario, además soy tu tío, dudo mucho que necesite permiso para entrar a un apartamento que yo pago, y que es de mi adorado sobrino- Jack lo miro con ira, recordando lo mucho que lo odiaba

-No, no me odias- Jack se sorprendió ¿Por qué sabia lo que pensaba? – Recuerda que no eres el único en la familia con extraños poderes- Lo había olvidado, los benditos poderes.

-¿Qué te trae aquí?-

- Digamos que paseaba por la ciudad y curiosamente pase por el Bosque Nevado, se veía maravilloso todo cubierto de nieve, hasta que luego recordé ¿Por qué el maldito bosque sigue ahí?- Jack retrocedió, su tío era capaz de muchas cosas cuando no se hacia lo que el quería.

- Un montón de hippies rodearon el bosque-

-Y ¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?-

-Mañana llegare a un acuerdo con la líder-

-¡Jamás te he ensañado a llegar a acuerdos! Espera un segundo, dijiste "la" líder, No te estarás enamorando Jack Frost-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero divertirme un poco, tu sabes darle alas y luego cortárselas y que caiga de la manera menos sutil l suelo-

-Eso espero, por que no debes de olvidar que en dos semanas se anuncia tu compromiso con Rapunzel, la hija de los reyes de la isla del sol, ¡Todo! Escúchame bien ¡TODO! Debe salir bien- Jack suspiro, la chica no era mala persona, pero no era su tipo, era muy infantil y como todas las chicas de su edad no sabia divertirse.

- Cuenta con eso- Su macabro tío salió y Jack se quedo de nuevo, mas solo que un perro.

Elsa llego agotada a su casa, la chimenea despedía humo, lo que significaba que su hermana Anna ya había llegado, abrió la puerta y dejo que el dulce aroma a hogar la impregnara

-¡Hola Elsa! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Salvaste el Bosque?- dijo Anna quien corrió desde la cocina ha recibirla

- Me fue bien, mañana hablare con el pedante de Frost para convencerlo de no cortar e bosque- dijo ella dándole un abrazo

- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría sin el boque tu podrías…-

-Calla Anna, confía en mi, te prometo que nada de eso va a pasar- Ana sonrió y respiro hondo, para abrazar un vez mas a su hermana- Pero dime ¿Como te fue a ti?- Anna se sentó muy triste en un sofá

-Me despidieron- Elsa se quedo fría, ella llevaba dos meses buscando empleo sin encontrar nada, muy apenas sobrevivían con el sueldo de Anna, ¿Qué iban a ser?

-No te angusties, mañana todo mejorara-

* * *

_**Taraaaaaaan, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, díganme si les parece bien el tamaño de los capítulos, y diganme que personajes les gustaria que aparecieranespero que les guste y dejen sus reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2 el bosque nevado

**Capitulo 2: Mi Bosque Nevado**

**¡Hola! Realmente estoy feliz de ver sus reviews, no pensé que el fic tuviera éxito y me alegra ver que si, sin mas preámbulo les presento el capitulo dos**

* * *

_"Es un lugar,_

_Hermoso en verdad,_

_Ahí vas a encontrar, _

_La magia de ver nevar._

_Cuídate la vida te puede otorgar,_

_Pero en lo que menos piensas,_

_También te la puede quitar"_

Elsa se levanto de su cama, tensa y asustada, su día no fue precisamente de los mejores y sus sueños no ayudaban en mucho. Miro a su hermana, dormía tan plácidamente que daba ternura, ¿Qué haría sin ella?

Miro hacia la ventana, la luna estaba llena, de no ser por el hechizo seguramente ella estaría encantada de verla, pero la luna había sido cruel con ella y no permitiría que hiciera lo mismo con Anna. Suspiro, se levanto de su cama y tomo un vestido junto con su capa azul, calzo unas botas y con todo el valor que podía tener a las 3 de la madrugada abrió la puerta. El clima estaba muy calmado para ser el inicio del invierno, solo se sentía una que otra fuerte ventisca, pero eso no importaba. Pasara lo que pasara ella debía proteger su bosque.

...

...

...

.

_"Es tu destino,_

_No lo puedes evitar._

_Es tu destino,_

_No hay vuelta atrás._

_Es tu destino,_

_Comienza a valorar,_

_Antes de que se caiga,_

_Lo que una vez quisiste lograr."_

Jack daba vueltas en su cama, era obvio que no tenía un buen sueño._ "Me decepcionas" _escuchaba decir de su padre, "_Eres rico, Jack, no necesitas a nadie" _decía su tío_ "Prometiste protegerme"_

-¡Periwinkle!- grito Jack sudando del miedo.

Una de las cosas que odiaba de ser millonario era vivir solo, y como el apartamento lo había comprado su tío el literalmente le prohibió traer a alguien con el, incluyendo su padre y su hermana. Después de que su madre falleciera en el accidente todo cambio para el, hubiera muerto también si no fuera por el maldito hechizo, el bosque era de alguna manera lo único que le quedaba, tenia que protegerlo. Tomo su sudadera azul, nervioso pero seguro de si, bajo hacia el garaje, su adorado moustang plateado se encontraba ahí, era como su mejor amigo y el lo acompañaba a todas partes, incluyendo a esa.

...

...

..

.

Elsa estaba agotada, el Bosque quedaba a 2 km de su casa y recorrió todo a pie, pero no podía perdonarse si algo llegara pasarle a bosque, a el le debía prácticamente la vida. Comenzó a tocar los arboles, primero delicadamente como acariciándolos, luego corriendo y tocando muchos como si fuera un juego, y cada vez que lo tocaba el hielo corría a través de todo el tronco, podía vivir así s se lo pidieran, después de todo el hielo estaba en sus venas.

Jack bajo del auto, ante el estaba el Bosque Nevado iluminado por la luna. Sonrió, el bosque era parte de si. Comenzó a adentrarse en el y luego dentro de un hueco tronco saco una vara, su cayado, y comenzó a caminar por el hielo dejando un camino de escarcha a su paso, se sintió libre al fin, después de todo la nieve formaba parte de su ser, no por nada se llamaba Jack Frost, se puso su capucha y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, como si volara, era feliz al fin.

Ambos estaban en el bosque nevado, ambos estaban espalda con espalda, pero ni siquiera lo notaban. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

Jack miro hacia atrás, miro a una chica de cabello trenzado, rubio y hermoso, un rubio que solo había visto una vez en su vida

-¿Elsa?- susurro Jack. La chica se paro en seco, esa voz, esa arrogante voz ¿Qué haría si Jack la descubriera? Una ventisca helada llego y Elsa aprovecho para escabullirse, después de todo estaba por amanecer y tenía que llegar a casa antes de que Anna despertara. Jack abrió los ojos, el cerro gracias a la ventisca, y descubrió que la chica se había ido, suspiro y dio media vuelta camino un poco y se encontró con su moustang abrió la puerta y apenas toco el asiento se quedo dormido

...

...

...

..

.

Elsa llego a su casa, que a su parecer era mas una cabaña, todo estaba como lo había dejado, a excepción de la chimenea que se había apagado, abrió las sabanas y se metió a su cama pero apenas su cabeza toco su almohada su despertador sonó

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Anna frente a ella

-Anna déjame dormir- dijo Elsa sin querer abrir los ojos

-Lo haría, pero hoy tienes que verte con Frost- Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Es hoy? ¡Lo olvide!- Elsa tomo su abrigo y corrió hacia la puerta, hoy salvaría al bosque del arrogante de Frost.

Jack dormía cómodamente en su auto cuando

*_Ring, Ring*_

_-_Jack Frost, famoso multimillonario al habla- dijo aun somnoliento

- ¿Qué esperas Jack? Hoy tienes una reunión con Elsa Frozen- dijo Periwinkle del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Elsa Frozen?- Peri rodo los ojos

- Tu "Guardiana del Bosque"-

- Aaaa, la loca esa, ¿a que horas es la reunión?

-En 15 minutos-

-¿Qué? ¡Voy para allá!- Jack colgó ¿En que líos se metía? Todo sea por el bosque, Elsa se encontraba frente al edificio mas alto de New York, Frost Towers, desde donde se hacia toda la administración de los hoteles Frost, ¿Qué hacia un chica como ella aquí? La puerta era de cristal, dio un fuerte suspiro y la atravesó, de repente alguien detrás de ella toco su hombro

-Señorita Frozen que gusto verla ¿Por qué no pasamos a mi oficina?- Elsa retrocedió un paso estaba a una distancia un tanto peligrosa de Jack

-cla... claro,- dijo nerviosa, Jack rio- es decir me parece bien Joven Frost. Si el edificio la había impresionado, la oficina podía haberla matado de un infarto, era enorme con vista a la ciudad, miles de muebles hechos con, seguramente, caoba y una silla de cuero donde Jack se sentó enseguida

- ¿Por qué no toma asiento?- dijo Jack

-Estoy bien, gracias y si no es mucho pedir, vayamos al grano- Jack dio una pequeña vuelta en su silla y luego la miro fijamente

-Salvaras tu bosque a cambio de algo mas- Elsa abrió grandemente sus ojos- ¡No se trata de eso!- Elsa se sonrojo

-Entonces ¿de que?-

-Deberás ser mi asistente personal-

* * *

**Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer capitulo del año, tengo en mente en incluir muchos personajes de diferentes películas, como a Mérida, Guy y Mavis pero díganme, ¿A quienes les gustaría ver a ustedes? Hasta luego, prometo actualiza pronto *-*/**


	3. Chapter 3: EL JUEGO DE TENIS

**Capitulo 3: El Juego de Tenis**

**Hola! He decidido algo, no se si les agrade, pero háganmelo saber si es así ¿va? El fic me agrada mucho y fluye la inspiración en mí así que decidí que todos los lunes actualizare la historia, ya que es el día que me encargan menos tarea, ¿les parece que lo haga? Si es así estén atentos que todos los lunes habrá actualización.**

* * *

-Deberás ser mi asistente personal- Elsa abrió grandemente los ojos

-¿Tu asistente?- esto es peor de lo que había pensado, no es que hubiera pensado algo muy bueno de todos modos

-¿Qué gano yo con ser su asistente?- Jack sonrió, esperaba que preguntará eso, y le gustaba cuando las cosas salían tal y como el quería

-Serás mi asistente por dos semanas…-

-¡¿Por dos semanas?!- Jack resoplo, esa chica jamás lo dejaba terminar una mísera oración

-Si, dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que me des argumentos convincentes para no talar el bosque… o te enamores de mí- Dijo Jack terminando esto ultimo con aires de grandeza

-¿Qué?- dijo Elsa indignada

-Lo que oíste, tienes dos opciones, convencerme o enamorarte, pero no te confíes que no por nada me dicen Jack Rompe Corazones Frost- Ella miro a Jack detenidamente insegura, pero la idea estaba ahí, era eso o perder el bosque, pero se le había olvidado un insignificante detalle

-Va a pagarme ¿cierto?-

- El sueldo de una asistente personal común- Elsa levanto una ceja, confundida –Por si no lo sabias son $2500 a la semana- Elsa lo pensó un segundo, no tenia empleo, y con un sueldo así podrían comer muy bien hasta que dentro de dos semanas alguna encontrara empleo y salvara al bosque. No tenia mucho que perder, ella era difícil de conquistar, quizá por eso no tenia novio, sonrió a si misma era obvio que no era por eso, miro a Jack que tenia una expresión impaciente

-¿Es un trato?- dijo el, tendiéndole la mano, y tras dudarlo un segundo ella la estrecho- Muy bien, sal de aquí y ve con Periwinkle ella te explicara unos asuntos y te dará nos papeles cuando te los de regresas, y todo para antes de las 12:00 ¿entendido?- Elsa suspiro y miro el reloj, solo faltaban 15 minutos, tendría que ser muy, muy paciente

-Si, señor- Jack se espanto

-¡Espera!- Elsa se giro hacia el- No vuelvas a hablarme de "usted", ni mucho menos llamarme señor, es decir tengo 20 años, estoy en la plena juventud, no quiero sonar tan viejo aun ¿esta bien?- ella sonrió viéndolo tan locamente preocupado por envejecer

-Está bien- Elsa salió de la oficina y Jack se quedo solo, o eso pensó, cuando una sombra negra apareció, y al verla Jack se estremeció

-Hola enano- dijo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Jack

-¿No puedo visitar a mi adorado sobrino?- dijo el

- Déjate de rodeos y vayamos al grano quieres-

- ¿Vas a cortar el maldito bosque?- Dijo Pitch acercándose a Jack, quien sorprendentemente mantuvo la calma

- Si, dentro de dos semanas- Pitch ardió en ira

-¡¿QUE?! ¡En dos semanas anunciaras tu bendito compromiso con la oxigenada, que pensara de ti se talas un bosque!- Jack suspiro, su tío se tomaba muy enserio eso del compromiso, quizá era por eso que lo quería comprometer con tres diferentes chicas.

-No te preocupes, el bosque estará talado para antes de que Rapunzel llegue- dijo Jack aburrido.

-Mas te vale, recuerda que dentro de poco iras a visitar a la condesa Mavis y convencer a su padre de aliarnos y hacer un hotel en Transilvania, además tienes que ir a Escocia a declarártele a la princesa Mérida ¿Entiendes?- Su tío siempre tan preocupado de que los Hoteles Frost tuvieran éxito, eso era triste.

-Si entiendo-

Bueno, me voy, y una cosa mas trata de pensar más sobrino, saber tus miedos es divertido pero la charla se vuelve tediosa cuando no tienes pensamientos que adivinar- dijo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

…

…..

…

..

.

Mientras tanto Elsa ya se encontraba platicando con Peri.

-Me alegro que seas la asistente de mi hermano- Dijo ella

-¿Tu hermano?- dijo Elsa sorprendida

-¿Acaso no lo sabias?-

-Bueno ambos tienes el cabello blanco, pero jamás lo imagine, es decir, tu eres tan agradable y el es tan… Frio y calculador- Peri rio, Elsa no pudo describirlo mejor

- Se que Jack es así, pero tenle paciencia, créeme en el fondo es la persona más tierna y divertida del mundo- Elsa asintió, aunque la afirmación de Periwinkle le pareció imposible, ya tenia los papeles que le había pedido Jack y miro el reloj, ¡Faltaba un minuto para las doce!

-Peri me voy, un gusto conocerte- dijo ella mientras corría al ascensor

-¡Hasta luego! ¡Suerte!- Grito Peri mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Elsa llego exactamente faltando 10 segundos para las doce, abrió la puerta de la oficina y encontró a Jack hablando por teléfono

-Si… Me parece perfecto… Esta bien…12:30... Si ahí estaremos…hasta entonces- Jack colgó el teléfono y miro a Elsa-¿No sabes tocar?- Esa gruño para si

-Aquí están tus papeles, ¿se te ofrece algo más?- Jack sonrió

-Si, cámbiate con esa ropa que esta en el sofá… Iremos a jugar tenis-

-¿Qué?-

-Vaya niña, lávate las orejas, iremos a jugar tenis, muévete y te veo en el auto- Elsa se cruzo de brazos

-No me llames niña, tengo la misma edad que tu-

-Te felicito, niña- sonrió el- ahora nos veremos en el auto

…

…..

….

…

..

.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Elsa estaba sentada en el copiloto con un traje blanco con detalles azules igual que el de Jack, ella quería empezar una conversación pero no sabia como

-¿Con quien jugaremos tenis?- dijo nerviosa

-Con Sherk y Fiona, son los dueños de la agencia de viajes "muy muy lejano" les propuse un proyecto y hoy me dirán si lo aceptan-

-Ya veo- Elsa estaba nerviosa, tenia que decirle, era ahora o nunca, no podía cargar con el peso de ocultar un secreto así- No se jugar tenis- Jack freno en seco y de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad Elsa hubiera salido disparada por la ventana

-Pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-No me habías preguntado-

Jack suspiro, en que líos se metía

-Te enseñare allá ¿Te parece?- Elsa asintió.

El viaje estuvo muy callado hasta que llegaron al parque de tenis y un feliz matrimonio llego a recibirlos.

-Jack, que gusto de verte- dijo el hombre, de cabello negro y muy alto

-Estamos felices de tenerte aquí- hablo ahora la mujer quien recogía su cabello castaño claro en una trenza sencilla

-Elsa, ellos son Sherk y Fiona- Elsa camino y les estrecho la mano nerviosa- si no les moleste antes de tener un partido me gustaría enseñarle a jugar.-

-Pero por supuesto que no nos molesta- dijo Fiona- de hecho me parece tierno que le enseñes a jugar a tu novia-

-No soy su novia- dijo Elsa, Jack palideció

-Entonces, ¿Quién es Jack?- dijo Sherk

-Mi asistente.-

* * *

**Bueno, quizás no es mucho el suspenso con el que quedo, pero es algo, ¿Cómo se lo tomaran Sherk y Fiona? ¿Aceptaran el proyecto? En fin queridos lectores tengo unas dudas que quisiera que contestaran.**

**1.-En los próximos capítulos quieren que les de un adelanto, como cuando en las novelas sale "_escenas del próximo capitulo_" ¿Les gustaría?**

**2.- ¿Quieren que conteste los reviews por aquí?**

**3.- ¿Les gustaría que les recomendaran unos fics muy buenos que he leído?**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy hasta la próxima semana, aquí en _Hielo en la Oficina *_*/_**


	4. Chapter 4: Las Vegas

**Capitulo 4: Las vegas**

**Es Lunes, día de Hielo en la Oficina, creo que responderé solo los reviews anónimos ya que los que tienen cuenta los responderé por PM espero que no tengan inconveniente con eso.**

**Annimo 2**: _Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste :3_

**Fátima:** _Hola, eres la primera que habla de Amor a Segunda Vista, que bueno que te lo recuerde, gracias enserio, y publico la mas rápido que puedo._

**Laidyx:** _Jajá si y se va a poner mejor, yo también soy una Fanficadicta por eso los recomiendo, espero te agraden las recomendaciones._

**Sin más preámbulo, he aquí el fic**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Quién es Jack?- dijo Shrek

-Mi asistente- dijo Jack algo nervioso, Shrek frunció el ceño

-Vaya- dijo Fiona tratado de aligerar el ambiente- Me parece aun mas tierno- Shrek la miro confundido- Nosotros iremos a calentar, mientras tu le enseñas a Elsa ¿Les parece?- todos asintieron.

Elsa y Jack caminaron a una cancha cercana

-Ellos son muy amigables- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Lo se, son como de mi familia- Elsa suspiro, lo que hubiera dado por tener a alguien como ellos en su familia, quizás así hubiera aprendido a controlar sus poderes mas pronto –Toma esta raqueta- ella la tomo mientras observaba a Jack enseñarle cada movimiento del juego, Elsa aprendía muy rápido y no paso ni media hora cuando Jack pregunto- ¿Lista para un partido?

-¡Claro!- dijo ella tomando inconscientemente la mano de Jack causando un leve sonrojo en el.

-Shrek, Fiona, creo que estamos listos-dijo Jack al llegar

-¿Enserio? Porque voy a barrer el piso contigo Frost-

-Eso ya lo veremos ogro- Fiona sonrió, ambos peleaban como niños pequeños

-Qué les parece si mejor sea un partido Chicos vs. Chicas, así impedimos que ustedes dos rompan algo- Elsa rio por lo bajo, mientras Jack y Shrek hacían un puchero.

Fiona hizo el primer saque hacia Sherk que ni siquiera lo vio venir

-¡Punto!- gritaron ambas

Jack saco ahora, el juego se mantenía reñido, hasta que Elsa golpeo la pelota y cayó en la red. Ella se cruzo de brazos

-Tranquila cariño, eres principiante- dijo Fiona

-Si, una muy mala principiante- se burlo Jack

-¡No es mi culpa!- el ambiente se volvió frio, como si una terrible nevada se aproximara

- Claro, no es culpa tuya, vives tan encerrada en tu propio mundo que no te molestas en hacer cosas sencillas, como aprender a jugar tenis- Elsa se acerco a la red, retando a Jack

- Aprender a jugar tenis no es indispensable, yo no fui una niña mimada que debía aprender a jugar tenis solo para ser popular, ¡Cómo tu!- El cielo comenzó a cerrarse

-Tu no sabes nada de mi- susurro Jack, odiaba que la gente lo juzgara sin antes conocerlo- ¡Ni siquiera se por que estoy soportando a pobretonas, hambrientas, tontas y engreídas!-

-¡Jack!- grito Fiona, regañándolo

-Tampoco tengo porque aguantar esto- Las lágrimas de Elsa amenazaban con salir, pero se percato del clima, hacia mucho tiempo que no le ocurría algo como eso, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Jack estaba estupefacto, no midió sus palabras.

-Deberías pensar mejor lo de los pobretones- dijo Shrek, -a tu edad yo era herrero- Jack asintió sintiéndose culpable

-Jack, deberías disculparte con ella, eres un buen chico, y el trato esta hecho desde que lo propusiste, pero la lastimaste, y se que no eres así- Jack abrazo a Fiona

-¡En verdad gracias!- Corrió fuera del campo y subió a su moustang, lo encendió y arranco, para comenzara a buscar por todas partes. Avanzo muy poco cuando la vio caminando lentamente la alcanzo y bajo la ventanilla

-Elsa- susurro, ella lo ignoro. Paro el auto y bajo de el para seguirla- Elsa, lo siento, no fue mi intención- la detuvo tomándola del brazo, y ella estaba helada.

-Jack aléjate por favor- Hacia mucho que podía controlar sus poderes, pero con el cerca las cosas eran diferentes

-No me iré hasta que aceptes mis disculpas-

-Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora déjame- Jack la tomo de la mano

-Son las seis de la tarde ¿Por qué no te llevo a tu casa?- Elsa se zafo de su agarre

-No es necesario Jack-

-Insisto- Elsa suspiro fue un día bastante complicado pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba llegando a su humilde cabaña en el lujoso auto de Jack- Aquí es, gracias-

Jack bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta. Elsa le dio una sonrisa e agradecimiento y se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, solo para percatarse de que olvido sus llaves en la oficina de Jack

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto

-Nada es solo que…- Elsa sonrió al ver a su hermana aproximarse-¡Anna!- Jack giro y vio a una choca de cabello cobrizo recogido en dos trenzas muy parecida a Elsa

-¡Elsa!- grito ella, dándole un abrazo a su hermana, Jack se aclaro la garganta y Elsa sonrió

-Jack, te presento a Anna, mi hermana. Y Anna te presento a Jack Frost, mi Jefe-

- es un placer- dijeron ambos al estrecharse la mano

-Bueno Elsa, te espero dentro- Un silencio tenso e incomodo invadió en aire y después de un rato Elsa se animo a hablar

-Gracias de nuevo Jack- El sonrió

-Al contrario, y de nuevo, perdón- Jack le tendió la mano y Elsa la tomo, y sin previo aviso le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego entrar a su casa y dejar un sonrojado Jack muy confundió.

Había sido un hermoso día, Jack había sido muy amable con ella, nadie se había portado así con ella pareciera que quería ¿Enamorarla? Y luego lo recordó: "Tienes dos opciones, convencerme o enamorarte" maldito patán, pensó.

…..

….

…

..

.

Elsa estaba otra vez en Frost Towers, puntual en la oficina de su detestable jefe

-Elsa me da gusto verte- dijo el, ella lo ignoro- Buenos días a ti también- dijo el con ironía y un poco ofendido

-Buenos días Joven Frost- dijo secamente, acomodando sus guantes

-¿Qué paso con lo de ayer?- dijo Jack refiriéndose al beso

-¿Necesita algo?- y al ver tal frialdad Jack se rindió

-No, retírate, te llamare si necesito algo- dijo tristemente

-Me parece bien, con su permiso Joven Frost-

…..

….

…

..

.

-El joven Guy esta aquí.- dijo una voz femenina desde el intercomunicador

-Hágalo pasar- Sin esperar un segundo un chico de estatura normal y torso perfecto, cabello castaño un poco largo y revuelto entro

-¡Guy! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Jack

-Solo vengo a visitarte y confirmar tu asistencia- dijo el

-¿Mi asistencia?-

-Si, a la fiesta en honor a los 50 empresarios mas famosos el mundo- Lo había olvidado, la invitación le había llegado un mes atrás, seria en Las Vegas, en aproximadamente tres días.

-No lo se Guy, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

-Ira Peter-

-¿Peter Pan?- Peter era un chico de la misma edad de Jack, un tipo engreído, su hermana Tinker era la mejo amiga de Peri y era dueño de la empresa rival, la cadena de hoteles "Nunca Jamás" si el iba y Jack no podía hacerle perder prestigio y dinero al hotel y su tío lo mataría si llegara a pasar algo como eso- Estaré ahí

-Me alegro oírlo hermano, nos veremos hasta entonces- Jack suspiro y llamo por el intercomunicador

- Dile a Elsa que venga- Después de unos minutos ella llego

-Elsa, iremos a Las Vegas.-

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**"_Deberías conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas" "Deberías cuidar a tu asistente, puede caer enamorada de la persona menos esperada"_**

**¿Quien creen que diga esa frase?**

**Por ultimo les recomiendo leer "Corazón de cristal"**

**Hasta la próxima actualización *-*/**


End file.
